Tendrils of Love
by TheFanfictionMaster
Summary: Ivypool has been visiting the Dark Forest for a long time. But what will happen when she faced her feelings for the tom she loves? One-shot. (Dawnclan Challenge)


**Another Dawnclan Challenge!  
**

* * *

Ivypool sat alone in the apprentice den. Even though she had been made a warrior, the warrior's den was too full to fit any cat else. Her sister Dovewing usually slept with her in the apprentice den, but she was out on a night patrol. Ivypool knew what would happen once she settled down into her nest and sleep overtook her. She would wake up in a dark, soulless place. The Dark Forest. Sure, Ivypool had only been visiting now to spy on them, but she couldn't shake the thought of why she _really_ wanted to go. At this point she didn't know what she thought of that tom who practically stole her heart.

Ivypool sighed and lied down in the soft moss. Soon her eyelids began to close and she was washed away into the darkness. She woke up and looked around in the thick fog for the cat who would mentor her today. Her heart fluttered as she saw his icy blue eyes peer from the bushes, his strong built body pad out into the clearing in front of her.

"Hello Ivypool," his cool voice spoke. She flicked her tail in greeting. "Hello Hawkfrost," his name rolled off her tongue easily. He smiled, but only he could tell. Ivypool dipped her head slightly. "So what are we going to do today?" she asked. Hawkfrost stretched his claws and suddenly leaped into her. Ivypool's heart beat faster. Every time his muscles bunched when he was leaping, every swift claw swipe he would make, she saw the strength in him and that only made her more attracted to him. In a thoughtful state, Hawkfrost easily pinned her down. He leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear, making her bones chill and her blood pump all at the same time.

"You would have been dead by now," he stated. Ivypool tried to push him off but ended up only moving her head. Her muzzle rammed into his chin and her tongue slipped out, making her lick a tiny spot on his chin. Both of their eye's widened for a second before Hawkfrost got off and gave his chest a few embarrassed licks.

"I'm so sorry!" Ivypool tried to apologize, getting up in a fluster. Hawkfrost flicked his tail. "Don't mention it...now let's get back to training," he said, trying to change the topic. Ivypool nodded and let her senses pick up all of her surroundings.

XXX

He had cursed his brother, cursed Starclan, cursed everything that happened for him to be dead at that moment. Hawkfrost didn't know if Ivypool was telling the truth about licking his chin, but whether she did it on purpose or not, for the first time in a long time, his heart skipped a beat. Ever since he found Ivypool, Ivypaw then, in the meadow, he had taken a liking to her. Not an acquaintance liking like most of the other Dark Forest warriors, but something more. At first he denied the feelings. Tigerstar had told them that feelings made them weak.

In training she was strong. Long, graceful strides backed up by powerful blows that could knock any cat back. But out of training, he got to see the soft side of her. The side that not most got to see. He felt kind of lucky to be honest. Sadly, Hawkfrost could only see her when she visited this place. Not the best compared to the real world.

After a rigorous training, Ivypool went back to the real world while Hawkfrost was still in the Dark Forest. He padded along, deep in thought before hearing some noises talking. He crept over and eavesdropped.

"You know that cat Ivypool?" One voice said.

"The one from Thunderclan?" A second voice picked up.

"Yeah! At the gathering, my friend confessed that he likes her." The same cat as before snickered. Hawkfrost felt his blood heat up. Someone else liked Ivypool. Liked the cat that he had strong feelings for. That he loved. He decided to keep listening, he just needed one more bit on information.

"What clan is he in?" Bingo.

"Thunderclan, same as her." This day was just full of surprises. For practically the first time in his life he felt dread. Dread that a cat, who was coincidentally in the same clan as Ivypool, would steal away his first ever love. Hawkfrost hissed and padded away. Suddenly he found himself face to face with Brokenstar. Brokenstar grinned. "Having love problems?" he cooed.

Hawkfrost hissed. "It's none of your business," then tried to pad away, only to be blocked by Brokenstar's body. "Oh come on, who is it?" Hawkfrost growled, "Get out of my way."

"Well she must come here right?" Hawkfrost stayed silent, much to Brokenstar's pleasure. Brokenstar leaned into him and whispered, "Just make sure no body else finds out, or else something very bad will happen to her," he threatened then padded away. A tiny bit of fear trickled into Hawkfrost's body but he soon shook it away. He would do anything to protect Ivypool.

XXX

Ever since the incident, Hawkfrost had been acting slightly differently around Ivypool. She didn't know why but she had a tiny feeling of hope that he might just like her back. She woke up from another night in the Dark Forest, smiling. Dovewing looked at her questionably from her nest. "Did something happen? Anything we need to know?" Ivypool looked at her and shook her head. Dovewing sighed and nodded. "Okay but...Jayfeather is starting to wonder whether you are going there to spy, or because you like it," Dovewing said before padding out of the den. Ivypool held her breathe but seethed inside. She didn't necessarily _like_ going there but...she didn't hate it either.

Her thoughts clouded by feelings, she stood up and padded out into the forest. Ivypool had to think of an idea so her clanmate would think she was more loyal to the clan than the Dark Forest. More hunting and border patrols? Maybe, but not enough. She was in the middle of thinking when she heard a call from behind her.

"Ivypool!" Foxleap called. She stopped and he caught up to her. She smiled to him and he smiled back. A leaf fell down from the tree onto the top of Ivypool's head. Foxleap reached forward to grab it with his teeth, but slipped on the wet undergrowth and tumbled onto Ivypool. She was sent into a tiny fit of laughter as he looked at her. She looked up at him and he smiled, then lightly dabbed her nose to his. Ivypool was very shocked. She tried to speak but Foxleap quieted her.

"Ivypool...I've been meaning to tell you for a long time but...I think I'm in love with you," Foxleap said. He got up and looked away cutely and shyly. Ivypool always had a small crush on Foxleap, but never in a serious way. She was about to try and tell him nicely before an idea popped into her head. A mate! If Jayfeather knew she had a mate, he would suspect she would do anything to protect them right? But then she thought about if he ever found out she didn't love him...but maybe she could learn too, even if Hawkfrost would always have her heart.

"Will you be my mate?" he asked, if on cue. She smiled and nodded. Foxleap's eyes widened in joy and he leaped around. Ivypool couldn't help but giggle, he still was adorable at times. They spent the rest of the evening taking a nice, long walk in the woods. After getting to camp, Ivypool went straight to the apprentice den and fell asleep.

She padded around, intent on looking for Hawkfrost. She smiled widely when she finally found him. "Hawkfrost!" Ivypool called. He looked up and a appearant smile was on his face. "Yes Ivypool?" he said. She didn't know what would happen..but she had to tell him.

"Well...I heard from my sister that a cat is questioning my loyalty...I didn't know what to do when...a tom from my clan, Foxleap, found me in the woods and told me he loved me and asked me to be his mate. At first I was going to turn him down but...then I realized the person might not question where I lie when I have a mate in the clan," she stammered on. Hawkfrost looked shocked. She saw this face, closed her eyes, and blurted out to him,

"But I will always love you!" in a fast tone. This earned a equally joyful and shocked looked from him. He padded up to her and she cringed, excpecting to be punished. But instead, he licked her nose. She opened her eyes to see his usually cold ice blue eyes, turn soft and gaze at her lovingly.

"I love you too..." he purred. She started purring and nuzzled her head on his chest. She looked up and locked eyes with him.

"No matter what...I will always protect you," Hawkfrost said.

"And no matter what...I will always love you," Ivypool said firmly.

XXX

It had been a couple moons since Ivypool and Foxleap had become mates. She was now sitting in the nursery with two kits snuggling at her stomach. There was no doubt that the kits were Foxleap's. But deep inside Ivypool's heart she wished they were Hawkfrost's. It wasn't that Foxleap wasn't a horrible mate or father...he just..wasn't Hawkfrost. After the mate and kits had been announced, Jayfeather no longer suspected her, at least as much. Right now Foxleap was on a patrol. Seeing the sun start to set, Ivypool curled up around her kits and let her eyes close. She was to tired to notice the ice blue eyed tom watching carefully over her and the kits. Hawkfrost curled around her, no one able to see him being he was already dead. But the picture looked perfect. The picture of two lovers, of a family.


End file.
